La Última Prueba: Amar
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: FIC ORIGINAL DE NINFA-ECO (MIEMBRO DE INUFICS Y GRUPO INUYASHA). ESTA HISTORIA ES BELLÍSIMA. LA RECOMIENDO MUCHÍSIMO 3. ¡NO ME PERTENECE EN LO ABSOLUTO, SÓLO LO PUBLICO PARA LAS LECTORAS FIELES DE HISTORIAS COMO ÉSTA! GRACIAS.
1. Mi Terrible Despedida

Era una cálida noche de verano, la luna se alzaba en lo más alto del firmamento y las estrellas iluminaban la danza de las luciérnagas. Debajo del maravilloso cielo se oían muchos ruidos, entre ellos, panderos, tambores, campanillas, flautas ; en fin, variados instrumentos que eran tocados enérgicamente por jóvenes que expresaban la alegría del pueblo. En el centro de la reunión había una gran fogata, y sobre una alta plataforma había una pareja de ancianos, comiendo junto con la gente de la aldea. A simple vista se podía ver que esta pareja era muy respetada en la aldea, y no sería extraño que tal respeto se extendiese por toda la región. Todo el pueblo se hallaba reunido en el hermoso jardín de la gran mansión de los ancianos. No sólo eran respetados por su edad y sabiduría, sino que también eran dueños de un gran castillo y teniendo un corazón tan grande, ayudaban a la pequeña aldea que estaba cerca de este. Kaede y Myoga, esos eran sus nombres. Ambos eran los protectores de la aldea, y siendo excelentes conocedores del mundo, ayudaban a la aldea tanto en cosas complejas como en sencilleses como ser el problema entre enamorados y enamoradas. Uno de sus grandes talentos era el misterioso poder espiritual que tenían; gracias a este ellos exterminaban los monstruos que acechaban la aldea. Pero aquel no era el motivo de la fiesta, algo más sorprendente había sucedido y el pueblo no podía sentirse más alegre.

-Aldeanos- la voz fuerte de Myoga interrumpió la música, la danza y las charlas- El pueblo se goza de saber que la Shikon no Tama ya está en buenas manos-

Todos los aldeanos gritaron de alegría al oír esta palabras.

Tras una ardua batalla contra un poderoso monstruo; cinco monjes, entre ellos Myoga, habían logrado darle fin a la bestia. Dentro del corazón de esta se hallaba la Shikon no Tama; una joya capaz de conceder los deseos de su poseedor.

-Gracias a mis poderes y a los de mi esposa hemos purificado sus energías. Por cinco años ya no hay nada que temer. Pero...- el anciano vaciló por un momento-Todos sabemos que cumplido el tiempo, el poder mío y el de mi amada no podrán controlar la energía de la perla. Aún así no hay nada que temer; mi nieta Kagome de diez años posee un poder mucho mayor que el nuestro. Durante estos cinco años de paz ella entrenará en diferentes regiones para poder controlar al máximo su poder. ¡Alcemos nuestras copas en señal de alegría y deseos de buena esperanza para el nuevo camino de mi querida nieta!-

Todos los presentes alzaron sus copas y expresaron toda la fe que le tenían a la pequeña Kagome.

No muy lejos de allí una pequeña se veía triste, llorando amargamente. Sentada sobre un viejo tronco, la pequeña Kagome pensaba en que no vería más a sus abuelos, a sus amigos, a su mascota mágica Buyo. Este era un extraño ser con dos colas y orejas larguitas como de conejo; además de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y un pelaje azabache como el cabello de la pequeña. Pero ese no era su verdadero dolor...le dolía perder...le dolía perderlo a él. no le importaba que él fuera mucho mayor que ella, solo lo quería, lo quería tanto que no soportaba la noche; anhelaba la llegada del próximo día para poder verlo.

Después de mucho tiempo de soledad, él llegó a la aldea para alegrarle la vida.

Sus padres habían muerto siendo ella muy pequeña; Souta, su hermano mayor, la contuvo en ese doloroso momento. Sus abuelos cumplieron el rol de padres desde ese entonces; y su abuelo descubriendo sus aptitudes para ser una poderosa sacerdotisa, la puso bajo un exigente entrenamiento por el cual ella muchas veces terminaba llorando a escondidas; su abuelo se enfadaría más si sabía que su nieta era débil de carácter. Su hermano quien ya era un monje bastante hábil, le explicaba la razón de ser de su abuelo. Le aclaraba la razón de ser de su abuelo y le aclaraba que la amaba como una segunda hija; por ese simple motivo él era estricto con ella; la estaba preparando para un futuro duro, ya que cargar con la responsabilidad de la aldea no era tarea fácil. Su abuela era una mujer muy dulce, con mucha paciencia y cariño le enseñaba a usar el arco y las flechas, a conocer el uso de las hierbas medicinales y a realizar las tareas comunes de una mujer de casa; tales como cocinar, coser, bordar, limpiar, curar heridas, elegir las mejores telas; en fin, muchas tareas.

Los aldeanos eran muy buenos con ella, y un hombre algo reservado, llamado Sesshoumaru, la tomó como alumna de artes marciales. Kagome debía reconocer que los entrenamientos con su abuelo eran un deleite comparados con los del sensei Sesshoumaru (pequeña aclaración... Sesshoumaru es humano). A pesar de ello, el frío hombre tenía una esposa muy dulce llamada Rin; y ambos tenían un hermosa hija llamada Kagura, la cual se hizo muy amiga de Kagome.

Así era la vida de Kagome, simple y sencilla, hasta que conoció al medio hermano, menor, de su sensei Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha.

Había llegado al pueblo para recibir un entrenamiento especial por parte del sabio Myoga; el prestigio de este era tan bueno que pronto los rumores llegaron a las lejanas regiones. Fue así como Inuyasha llegó a la aldea para entrenar junto al hombre que le daría o no el derecho de portar la legendaria espada Tessaiga; legado del general Inutaisho, padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. El primogénito se había ganado el derecho de portar la otra espada, Tensegia; ahora faltaba ver si el menor era digno de llevar la espada de su gran padre. Kagome lloró con más fuerza cuando recordó a Inuyasha; era cierto que debía irse a entrenar pero...¿por qué no después que ella pudiera tomar el coraje necesario para confesarle sus sentimientos?. Un grito desgarrador fue lo que emitió la pequeña cuando pensó en lo lejos que iba a estar de...¿de su amado?.

-Kagome-

Kagome volteó su mirada y se encontró con el apuesto guerrero Inuyasha; vestido con su conocido haori rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Inu-chan?- Kagome secó sus lágrimas y ocultó su dolor con una sonrisa.

-Yo...yo...yo no..."Hazla simple Inuyasha"...¡yo no quiero que te vayas!-

La pequeña abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y solo sonrió; mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.

-Yo tampoco tengo deseos de irme Inu-chan, pero debo hacerlo por el bien del pueblo y...y del mundo-

Kagome abrazó al fornido joven; no le alcanzaba mucho más de su cintura, realmente había una diferencia de edad muy grande. (sé que dije que Inuyasha iba a ser agresivo al principio...pero ya verán).

-Toma Kagome-

El abrazo se vio interrumpido por una suave separación que hizo él muchacho para mostrarle un regalo.

-Este lazo te será útil en los entrenamientos- en las manos del joven había un hermoso lazo de color rosado, con algunas flores de sakura bordadas en sus extremos.

Kagome tomó el lazo y sonrió con muchas ganas.

-Pero...tengo algo mejor-

Con mucho cuidado Inuyasha abrió la palma de su mano y le mostró dos hermoso anillos.

-Inu-chan...esto es mucho-

-No...esto nos mantendrá unidos. Tú tendrás uno y yo otro. Cada vez que las cosas se pongan difíciles apreta tu anillo y sabe bien que yo siempre voy a estar cuidándote- diciendo esto el joven puso el anillo en una hermosa cadena de oro y la colgó del cuello de la pequeña. Lo mismo hizo con el otro anillo, sólo que lo colgó en su cuello.

-Cuando regrese...¿me prometes ayudarme a cumplir mi misión y después de terminarla, casarte conmigo para ser felices por siempre?- la pequeña sonrió, sin darse cuenta que había declarado sus sentimientos.

-Así lo haré...mi pequeña-

El joven abrazó a la pequeña, sellando así su compromiso.

Una joven sentada bajo una cascada, vestida con un kimono blanco pegado a su bien formada figura, movía su cabeza en señal de apartar pensamientos de su cabeza. Hacia tiempo que esos recuerdos no venían a su mente.

-Inuyasha...- suspiró la joven mientras un hermoso lazo rosado con flores de cerezos bordadas en los extremos, sostenía su largo cabello azabache.


	2. Miedo, Dolor Y Odio

-Inuyasha...- nuevamente la joven susurró el nombre de aquel que tanto extrañaba.

-Kagome, ¡Concéntrate!- una voz anciana pero fuerte sorprendió a Kagome quien cayó dentro del lago que había debajo de la cascada - Si sigues distrayéndote no terminarás nunca tu entrenamiento-

-¡Uh!...¡Cállate viejo Phebos! , ¡yo superaré todas mis metas!- Kagome gritó con fuerza.

Gracias a los duros entrenamientos el carácter de Kagome se había vuelto fuerte y rebelde. Su espíritu débil e infantil se habían transformado en una hermosa joven de espíritu fuerte y maduro. Una gran pasión por la vida llenaba su alma, haciendo que sus maestros lucharán constantemente con la curiosidad y astucia de la joven.

Era común escuchar las fuertes discusiones en las que Kagome hacía entrar en duda a sus maestros sobre sus conocimientos; y cuando ellos creían que ya la tenían dominada ella mostraba las garras, haciendo que la clase diera por terminada y los maestros perdieran las ganas de enseñar. Aún así, con su espíritu tan fuerte, no podía olvidar a aquel joven que le prometió ayudarla en su misión y...y también casarse con ella. Era durante las noches cuando Kagome dejaba que su corazón venza su mente y volvía a recordar con detalle aquella noche; la noche en que ella se despidió de su amor...¿amor?. Siempre surgía esa duda...¿acaso era amor lo que sentía por Inuyasha?...

-¡Niña tonta!...¡Concéntrate o te pondré un castigo!- el anciano Phebos gritó furioso por el poco respeto de su alumna.

-¡Prefiero las clases de disciplina femenina de la señora Saida antes que estos entrenamientos sin sentido!- Kagome gritó burlonamente, sabía perfectamente que el anciano Phebos consideraba tontas las clases de disciplina femenina, y por lo tanto se ofendería por aquella estúpida comparación.

Un terrible silencio invadió el lugar. Kagome sabía que algo andaba mal, no era común que el anciano Phebos no respondiera ante aquel ataque de su alumna.

Con cuidado salió de la cascada y comenzó a buscar al anciano. El silencio que había era realmente espantoso, parecía que todo a su alrededor hubiera muerto; ni siquiera los pájaros cantaban.

"Cuando encuentre al anciano le gritaré con todas mis fuerzas. Es cierto que siempre lo desafío, pero no era necesario hacerme entrar en este enorme oasis con mi ropa mojada" pensó Kagome mientras escurría un poco su kimono, el cual se estaba pegando incómodamente sobre su cuerpo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y Kagome seguía buscando al viejo.

-Viejo maldito; seguramente me hizo esto como castigo. Debe estar en el palacio de la princesa...¡Uh!-

Desde que el viaje había comenzado, Kagome siempre se hospedaba en los palacios u hogares de gente muy rica. No sólo era alumna de los mejores maestros; sino que aprendía modales con la gente más importante de los pueblos. Durante tres años había viajado por muchos lugares, y actualmente se encontraba en El Cairo, Egipto. Comenzó con su camino de regreso, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura.

-¡Suélteme!...¡Suéltame!- Kagome pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de esos brazos.

-Eres una niña muy fuerte, pero tomamos las precauciones necesarias para que no te nos escapes-

Kagome giró su rostro y se encontró con un muchacho muy fornido. Tenía un extraño peinado, sobre su ojo izquierdo había un parche el cual indicaba que su campo visual era reducido, si ella lograba librarse de él tenía la ventaja de la mala visión de este.

-Eres hermosa...hueles a flores- el despreciable hombre olía el cabello de Kagome como si estuviera hechizado por este.

Ella podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre sobre su cuello, sentía que aquel hombre no tenía buena intenciones con ella. (cabe alguna duda de eso...¬¬ )

Kagome intentaba soltarse de su abrazo, utilizaba todas sus fuerza, pero aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Quédate quieta!...No dudaré en hacerte algo de daño...muñeca- el repulsivo joven siseó al oído de Kagome, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella.

-¡Suéltame basura!...¡Suéltame!. ¡Me repugnas!- Kagome gritó con todas sus fuerza, dañando el oído de este.

-¡Calla perra!-

Con violencia el hombre apretó un seno de Kagome, provocándole un horrible dolor, ella ahogó su grito y sintió como este comenzaba a besar su cuello. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su muslo, levantando con desesperación la falda de su kimono. Estaba perdida, aquel joven parecía no tener intenciones de parar.

-¡Hinta!¡suéltala!- una muchacha apareció de entre los arbustos, y su rostro no se veía muy contento con la escena vista.

-No molestes Yuka...quiero divertirme un rato- este habló con desgano, sin apartar su mano de la pierna de Kagome.

-Hinta, el jefe te matará si se enterá que has intentado despojarla de su pureza. Nos costó mucho llevar a cabo el plan para traerla con nosotros y ahora que la tenemos piensas hacer que el valor de ella se pierda- la joven golpeó suavemente la cabeza del muchacho, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar de su acción- Además...ya te dije que si quieres ese tipo de trato solo debes venir a mi carpa- la muchacha siseó al oído del joven, haciendo que este soltara a Kagome de su abrazo y comenzara a jugar el sucio juego con la atrevida muchacha.

Era la oportunidad de Kagome, corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas, sin importar la dirección en la que iba. Solo quería encontrar a su maestro y volver al castillo de la princesa para hablar con ella; pasar el tiempo con ella, con su hermano, y con la hermosa mascota que tenía. Una piedra...una pequeña piedra vastó para detener la marcha de Kagome quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, frenando su caída con las manos. Al reaccionar, Kagome sintió un extraño líquido en sus manos, cálido; y pronto sintió un olor algo peculiar.

-¡¿Sangre?!- al mirar sus manos Kagome se alarmó.

Lentamente fue levantando su mirada y se encontró con un horrible escenario. Phebos estaba colgado de sus pies a un árbol; su cuerpo tenía una gran cantidad de cortadas y su cabeza colgaba de unos finos hilos de carne. Espantada, Kagome se disponía a escapar, pero un látigo enroscó su cuello.

-Ese anciano dio una buena pelea, pero no la suficiente- la joven que hacía instantes se estaba besando y manoseando con aquel joven ahora la tenía prisionera de su látigo.

Kagome la miró con furia, sentía una enorme ira hacia aquellas persona que mataron a su maestro. Su maestro era como su abuelo, y aunque la molestara mucho, ella lo quería profundamente. Venganza, eso fue lo que invadió la mente de Kagome. Se abalanzó contra la joven, tomándola de sorpresa, pero un segundo látigo enroscó sus piernas, produciendo una horrible caída.

-Mi señor, aquí está la segunda joven-

Ambos, Hinta y Yuka se arrodillaron en señal de respeto. Kagome por el fuerte golpe se desmayó y no pudo ver al joven que la cargaba, llevándola al peor lugar en donde una joven virgen podía llegar.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Amo esta historia, la podría leer un millón de veces y jamás me cansaría de ella.**

**Tengan bonito fin de semana, pronto vendrá un nuevo capítulo de "Miai" =)**

**XOXO,**

**Luna-es 2012**


	3. Un Oscuro Futuro

Kagome despertó aturdida, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Con algo de dificultad se paró y se sintió mucho más liviana de ropa. Al mirarse comprobó que ya no llevaba su húmedo kimono blanco, en su lugar vestía una pollera verde esmeralda la cual tenía dos amplios tajos que dejaban ver sus sensuales piernas. En sus pies calzaba unos zapatos de apariencia delicada, los cuales tenían cintas que se ataban en su pantorrilla, haciendo que su piernas resultarán más atractivas a la vista. Un hermoso sostén dorado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas era lo único que cubría sus formas femeninas, y delicados flecos de piedras preciosas, zurcidos sobre el sostén, caían provocativamente sobre su vientre. Su largo cabello azabache caía sobre su cuerpo y un broche de oro en forma de alas completaba la sensualidad de su cabello.

Para dar un último toque; Kagome llevaba puesto unos largos guantes que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus codos, y sobre sus hombros finas cadenas de oro caían delicadamente.

Kagome se miró sorprendida; nunca había vestido ropas tan finas y delicadas. Podía jurarse a si misma que era la primera vez que se veía tan hermosa, tan femenina.

-Si la señora Saida me viera se sentiría orgullosa de mi. Creo que nunca podría estar más femenina-

Por unos cuantos minutos Kagome miró con atención las prendas que llevaba puestas; jamás había visto telas tan finas como las que vestía. Un gesto de gran preocupación expresó Kagome al recordar su objeto más valioso.

Primero tocó su cabello y al no encontrar lo que buscaba se preocupó aún más. Miró todas las esquinas de aquel cuarto, el cual dejaba en evidencia que no se trataba de una casa o castillo, aquel lugar era una carpa; seguramente perteneciente a un grupo nómada.

Un roce extraño en su pierna hizo que fijara su mirada sobre su cadera y halló lo que tanto buscaba; su lazo estaba atada sobre su cadera. Al tocar su cuello, en busca de su preciada anillo, sintió la presencia de otro objeto el cual era muy frío y grueso. Lentamente se acercó al espejo que había en uno de los rincones de la carpa y al ver que era aquella molestia expresó con mucho enfado...

-¡¿Un collar de esclava?!...¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!-

Miró con atención la pieza metálica, y resignada se sentó sobre los tantos almohadones que se encontraban sobre el suelo, haciendo aquella carpa más acogedora. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un enorme arcón; llamándole la atención aquel objeto.

Lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a sacar todo lo que encontraba dentro. Encontró varios trajes similares al que llevaba puesto, las diferencias más notables eran los colores de las telas y el diseño de los sostenes; unos eran más escotados, otros no tenían tiras para sujetarlos al cuello, algunos se complementaban con una chaquetilla de mangas largas aunque esta no se abrochaba y cubría solo un poco más de piel que el sostén.

-No cabe duda que desean ver mi cuerpo...¿Dónde estaré?- mientras decía esto Kagome seguía con su inspección al arcón.

En el fondo del arcón Kagome divisó una suave tela, y al sacar por completo la prenda se encontró con un hermoso vestido color marfil bastante transparente, el cual parecía un camisón fino. Un poco más al fondo, Kagome encontró dos capas de lana gruesa, ambas con capucha y lo suficientemente largas como para llegarle a sus tobillos, una de ellas era de color negro. La otra era de color gris plata, dando la impresión de estar hecha con el fino mineral.

Un movimiento brusco en la carpa llamó la atención de Kagome...

-Sígueme-

-Señor...¡brindemos por su triunfo!- un muchacho levantó su copa de vino, y a juzgar por su modo de hablar y gesticular, parecía estar pasado de copas.

-¡Mejor brindemos por la belleza de la joven de cabellos azabaches!- el señor se paró hablando enérgicamente -Gracias a su belleza ganaremos una gran fortuna en Japón- sus movimientos eran algo torpes, indicando que no estaba muy sobrio.

-¿Para que ir a Japón?. Aquí ganaremos muy bien con ella- una joven habló algo fastidiada por el brindis en honor a _la belleza de la joven de cabellos azabaches._

-Según me han contando, en Japón hay un poderoso terrateniente llamado Náraku. Él tiene un castillo destinado a los placeres de la carne, y por buena fuente sé que él está buscando un buen espectáculo el cual deleite a su público. Además, él paga muy bien por las vírgenes, y nosotros no solo recibiremos dinero por las vírgenes, sino que también podríamos montar nuestro espectáculo unos días- el señor contestó indiferente a los sentimientos de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no montar un espectáculo aquí?. Llegar a Japón nos llevará mucho tiempo y dinero, el cual no sobre en este momento- ella insistiría hasta que su señor eliminará por completo sus deseos de ir a Japón.

-¡Ya basta Ayame!. Iremos a Japón te guste o no-

Ayame se levantó furiosa y se fue murmurando por lo bajo. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente traía a Kagome, jalándola por la cadena que estaba enganchada en el collar de esclava.

-Hela aquí señores. Una de las dos vírgenes capturadas. A mi gusto, ella es la más hermosa- diciendo esto, el joven señor tomó el mentó de Kagome y levantó su mirada -¿Cómo te llamas?...¿cuántos años tienes?- siseó al oído de Kagome.

Ella lo miró con desagrado. Era un joven muy hermoso, de mirada intensamente azul y un completo seductor que seguramente nunca recibió un no por respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Kagome y tengo trece años- contestó con algo de asco al sentir el aliento a vino del joven.

A pesar de sus trece años, Kagome poseía un cuerpo bien formado y digno de admiración. Gracias a su astucia y madurez, podía parecer una muchacha de quince o dieciséis años.

-Eres bastante joven, pero el viaje a Japón nos llevará un año, así que estarás lista para ese entonces- el joven inspeccionó su cuerpo con la mirada -En el tiempo que duré nuestro viaje serás instruida en el arte de la danza, será un arma de seducción y volverás loco a los hombres con solo mirarte- la mano del joven se deslizó por las curvas de Kagome. Kagome lo miró a los ojos con furia; deseaba partirle la cara de un golpe, pero sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna. Aquel collar con la cadena, amenazaba un jalón violento en caso de rebeldía por parte de ella.

-Toutousai, llévala a su carpa y de ahora en adelante estarás a cargo de la protección de ella y de la otra virgen. No permitas que ningún hombre se les acerque-

El hombre que había guiado a Kagome hasta aquel lugar asintió a la orden y jaló a Kagome hacia la carpa.

-Kouga, todos sabemos que las jovencitas caen presas de tus encanto, y nunca llegamos con una virgen a ningún lugar. ¿Acaso crees que estas dos jóvenes son diferentes?- un anciano de tez muy blanca, cabello blanco y ojos azules, expresó su preocupación.

-Cálmese gran sabio. Presiento que estas dos jóvenes serán diferentes- el joven sonrió al pensar en la misteriosa belleza de aquella joven de astuto mirar y largo cabello azabache -Ella es distinta- diciendo esto el joven dirigió su mirada a la nueva adquisición que entraba a una de las mejores carpas.


End file.
